


[铁虫] Fill me Feel me

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711





	[铁虫] Fill me Feel me

Tony与Peter喘着气凝视着对方，压在Peter身上的Tony额头蒙上了一抺汗，Peter也同样满额薄汗。他们无言地看进对方的眼睛最深处，然后Tony首先别过了眼神。  
Tony从Peter身体里退出去，沉默地离开了床铺进入浴室。  
Peter看着关紧的浴室门，高潮过后的空虚感席卷全身。  
他们又做了。  
每一次出任务以后，他们都会做爱。要是那一次任务难度比较高，或者死去了什么人，即使死掉的是坏蛋，那天回去之后的那场性爱都肯定会比普通任务结束后的更加激烈。  
Peter把自己藏进被铺里，试着平伏心理生理的巨大空洞感。  
每一次完事后，Tony总是会冷静地进入浴室清理掉他那装满精液的保险套。Peter其实很想跟他说你不如试着别用保险套射进我里面，可是他终究还是没敢开口。他对这件事的渴望乃源自于他明白两人的性爱始于填补双方内心的空洞，然而每一次的性爱后他却只感觉到更大的空虚感。也许被他的体液填满能够同时把心装满，Peter想试一试。  
以及更重要的是，他真的很讨厌做完爱后Tony马上去浴室丢掉保险套这一个行为，这让他觉得自己像一个用完即弃的飞机杯，尽管Tony在三分钟内肯定会回来抱着他入睡。  
Peter不知道现在他们的关系叫作什么，也许是炮友，但绝对不是情侣，即使他深爱着Tony。  
他们的性关系始于一次冲动，也不知道是谁先主动，又或许并没有谁先作主动，事情就自然而然地发生了。Peter记得那是一场残酷的战斗之后，他和Tony身心俱疲，彼此都对于战斗里一切生命的失去心有余悸。Tony抱着啜泣着的他，然后事情渐渐失了控。回过神来，他们已经喘着气在床上互相撕咬对方的嘴唇，扒下了对方的衣服，他还记得自己当时带着几乎要发疯的渴望，对仍怀着一丝犹疑的Tony说了一句「操我。」，然后他便被男人贯穿。Peter就这样完成了他人生第一场性爱，与他暗恋已久的，他亦师亦友的男人。  
超级英雄这生活过于虚幻，却又是他们的现实。他们跟七十亿人口活在同一个地球上，面对的却是尤如虚构情节的日常生活。没有外人能明白他们，于是他们只能互相取暖。他们必须活得像漫画里的人物，然而他们却是活生生的人类。他们无比实在，却又无比虚幻。  
他们就像飘浮在梦境中一样，然而那梦魇却是他们的实在。他们只能在人类本能中寻找存在证明，告诉自己我似神明但我非神明，我只是一介凡夫俗子。人类本能里最能带来实在的官能满足感的自然是性爱，尽管副作用是激情过后那比之前翻倍的空洞感。  
浴室门吱呀地被拉开，Tony回到床铺上，把Peter环进怀里，跟无数次的事后温存一样。那股雏菊香气环绕着Peter，让他有那么一瞬间忽然很想哭。  
「我们这样子……我们这样子好吗？」Peter头埋在Tony赤裸的胸口里，闷着声音问道。他也不知道为什么今天会问出这一个由第一次开始便没敢问出口的疑问，以致他在问完的一刻便已经在后悔。  
Tony没有回话。Peter伸手环住Tony结实的腰部，稍微箍紧了一点。  
「……不好。」良久，Tony吐出一句，声音低沉。  
Peter从Tony的怀里抬起头，在黑暗里看进Tony焦糖色的眼眸之中。拥有蜘蛛基因的他，在漆黑的房间里仍能清楚看到Tony眼里的碎星，碎星里蕴藏着无限的哀愁，迷惘，还有Peter不确定是否存在的深情。  
而他恍然地了解到，即使他回答了Peter『不好』，但下一次他们仍然会拥抱，会亲吻，会做爱。因为『这样子不好』，早在他们第一次发生关系时便已经心知肚明，就只欠说破，而彼此都清楚对方也对此暸然于心。  
Peter凑近Tony下巴，送上了一个吻。  
  
/

Tony思考过无数次这段关系到底在什么时候走歪了轨道。他知道男孩心底的空洞，因为他感同身受。他不知道可以如何安抚男孩，他无数次后悔着那一天为什么他不能寻找一个更好的方法去安慰仍然年轻的超级英雄，又也许是因为那一天的他自己同样非常需要安慰，然后他就和他无比珍爱的男孩做了。  
他真觉得自己糟糕得无以复加。  
可是每一次参加任务之后，男孩都会来向他取暖，又或者是他出完任务，回到静悄悄的基地，在被让人呼吸困难的落差感吞噬之前，男孩便会向他送上自己的身体以作抚慰。而无论是安慰男孩，还是被男孩安慰，又或者是互相安慰，他都没有办法拒绝。   
当世界愈来愈依赖超级英雄，Tony却感到愈来愈心慌，愈来愈不踏实。他想起男孩那一句「要是我有能力而我不去做点什么，那么要是有什么坏事发生，那会是我的错。」，也是因为这句话，他明白男孩心里必然有跟他一样的空洞感。  
就像是踏出去的每一步都在踏空一样的，空洞感。  
他们是跟普通人类有一点不一样的普通人类。他们的名号叫作超级英雄。可是，他们比肩神明，本质上却仍然是普通人类。他们在无人能理解的战场上，为保卫地球战斗，作出随时丢掉性命的预备，背负着群众对他们的期望，依赖，以及批判。他们的地位过于特殊，以致他们即使出了一丁点儿的差错都会被无限放大。  
作为一个仍就读高中的青少年，这样的负担未免过于沉重。  
也许队长比他更适合当Peter的指导者。至少，他肯定不会用性爱去安抚不安的男孩。  
糟透了。  
然而队长现在四周躲藏，Tony当然知道他身处哪儿，但他不会联络他，也不会把他的所在位置告诉政府。他不得不在心底承认，他很想念他的队友。而失去亲密队友的寂寞，也是促使他无法抗拒来自男孩的温存的其中一个原因。  
他当然知道这种建基于互相取暖的性关系不但不会带来好处，更会逐渐侵蚀催毁着他和Peter的关系。可是他实在不知道该如何去改变，以及如何让男孩安心，让自己安心。  
他总是搞砸和珍视的人之间的关系，在和每一个人发展更深层次的关系之前，他总是要跨过很多心理障碍，例如害怕伤害对方，害怕被伤害。而他也明知道正因为他的步步为营，才会导致他一次又一次的失败，可是他却仍然不敢贸然下决定。他上一个失败是Pepper。他愿意花上一切去维护经营和Pepper之间的关系，然而他就是唯独无法放弃保护地球，而恰巧这正是Pepper唯一希望他放弃的东西。这个矛盾在他们之间持续拉据了近十年之久以后，Pepper选择和他结束伴侣关系。  
他只能默默接受Pepper的决定。  
Peter跟他一样是超级英雄，而他跟Pepper一样，对自己怀着忠诚不二的爱。他不确定那是何种爱，但他很肯定Peter爱自己，也许把他当成父亲，或者导师，又或是偶像。因此，在他们还没有发生关系之前，他曾经有想过收养Peter。他有想过，也许法律上的关系能够加深Peter和他之间的联系，让Peter更加安心快乐。  
然而他又搞砸了。现在他不可能收养Peter，这层法律关系只会反之令他们之间蒙上一层污脏的色彩。  
清晨的天空被太阳照射成鱼肚白，Tony在微弱的晨光中看着在他怀里熟睡的男孩，他睡着的样子比平日更加干净纯洁。阳光打在男孩白晢的脸上，他的睫毛在他脸上打上一层阴影。  
Tony在他轻轻抖动的眼皮上点上了一个浅吻。

/

Peter独自坐在纽约某高楼大厦之上，夜晚的微风吹拂过他的脸，他手里拿着蜘蛛侠头套，一脸放空地看着高挂在晚空中的弯月。  
他即将要和Tony以及数十名复仇者一起前往摷灭一个Tony发现的外星人巢穴。这群外星人已经潜伏在地球多时，直至最近他们开始在世界各国发动袭击，Tony才发现原来地球早已被渗入。Tony利用Stark的科技找到了外星人的巢穴，跟复仇者一起制定攻击计划后，便决定攻其不意，于今天深夜进行突袭。  
这次的任务比之前任何一次都要庞大，几乎出动全个复仇者联盟里所有最优秀的人员，而在出动的成员之中最经验丰富以及能力最为强大的自然是Tony。自从和队长他们决裂后，Tony自告奋勇接下了重建复仇者联盟的责任，即使其实在许多人眼中，他一直都是开启复仇者联盟的人物。他招揽了许多身手优秀的成员，只是拥有超能力的人员不多，更遑论有哪一位能及得上他从前的队友。因此，Tony肩膀上的责任比往日更加沉重，处境也比往日更加危险。  
Peter渴望减轻Tony的负担，因此有些时候他很怨恨既缺乏经验又过于年轻的自己。他在战斗里光是打倒敌人和保护自己便已经费尽心力，更枉论能有余裕去协助甚或保护强大的钢铁侠。  
复仇者的任务跟他平日在纽约的巡逻比起规模完全是两个档次。最初，他得承认比起害怕，能参与复仇者战斗的兴奋率先占满了Peter的心思。然而，一次又一次的战斗之中，他的不安逐渐扩大。他不确定自己是否有足够的力量成为复仇者的一份子，而且他非常害怕面对伤亡，不论是敌人，或者队友。所幸的是，至今仍未有任何一名队友死亡，但他逐渐明白到，死亡其实近在咫尺，他很有可能会在下一场战斗里失去任何一名战友，失去他的Mr Stark，又或者是，丢掉自己的性命。  
各种不安在他的心里拉扯折磨，他觉得每一天都在一条钢线行走，他总觉得有哪么一天他会从钢线掉落，而钢线下面是一个无底深渊，会他把吞噬于黑暗之中。  
耳机里传来Karen的声音，『Tony Stark来电。』  
Peter于是连忙套上头套。Tony的脸出现在战衣里的屏幕，『Peter，时间差不多了，五分钟后我的车会到达你的位置附近，你下来吧。』  
「嗯。」  
『我给你把17A带来了，待会在飞机上换战衣。』  
「好的，Thanks Mr Stark。」  
  
/

这次的战斗发展完全在Tony的预想之外。突袭虽然成功，但外星人的应变能力非常强，他们在战斗中节节败退，作为先锋的Tony为了保护同伴而差点被外星人命中，幸好Peter在千钧一发之间从稍远的位置及时射出蛛丝把外星人射出的武器给甩走，不然Tony很可能已命丧黄泉。  
眼见战况压倒性地对我方不利，Tony只好下令撤退。而Peter一直铁青着一张脸，在回程不发一言，回到基地待其他成员都各自离开后，他几乎是迫不及待的把Tony推进自己的房间，甫关上门便疯狂地吻着Tony，还使出蜘蛛力量完全不让Tony有任何反扑的机会，直接把他推到床上，挂着一张几乎要哭出来的表情，拉下了Tony的裤子，把头埋进他的胯下开始吞吐着Tony的性器。  
Tony没有作出任何反抗，只是默默地任由Peter吞舔着他，性器官在Peter的口腔中逐渐胀大，当Peter终于舍得放过它的时候，它已经硬得像石头一样。他带着接近膜拜的神情盯着Tony的性器，然后便伸手脱下自己的裤子，爬到Tony身上，胡乱地伸着手指搅动自己的后穴几下后，便轻轻扶着Tony的阴茎试图对准自己的后穴。  
「等等，Peter！」Tony拉住了Peter，「你还没做好扩张，我来帮你。」  
Peter下唇快要被自己咬破，「不用，我不要。」他倔强地说。  
「你会受伤的。」  
「我不要。」  
「Peter，乖孩子。」Tony知道Peter现在情绪混乱，放温柔着声线安抚道，「我不希望弄伤你。」  
「我也不希望你弄伤自己！」Peter嘶叫道。  
「……你知道要是我不那么做──」  
「我只知道要是我没看见，我甚至现在只能见到你的尸体！」  
Tony叹了一口气，把泪水在一瞬间缺了堤的Peter拉进怀里，在他的额上吻了一下，「Peter，我没事，我还在。」  
Peter拉着Tony的衣领，把脸埋进他的颈窝里抽泣着。他的肩膀在剧烈颤抖，Tony轻抚着他的头发，另一只手滑进了他的双腿之间，爱抚着Peter的性器。Peter的啜泣声逐渐夹杂着喘息，在喘息声取代啜泣声的一刻，他便交代了在Tony的手心之中。他噙着泪从Tony的颈窝里抬起头来。Tony想要亲吻Peter挂着泪珠的眼睛，Peter自然地闭起了双眼，Tony的嘴唇落在Peter的眼皮上，既轻柔，却深情。  
Tony把沾满Peter刚泄出的精液的手指伸进Peter后穴里，熟练地为他做扩张。Peter一直发出嘤嘤的闷哼声，就像他们无数次的性爱一样，让Tony感觉心脏快要溶化在这甜蜜的吐息之中。  
Peter抬起了蒙上水气的眼睛，以眼神央求Tony快点进入。Tony读懂了Peter的眼神，便伸手向床头柜想要取出里面的保险套，Peter却抓住了Tony伸出的手臂，「直接进来，Mr Stark。」语气毫无拒绝余地。  
Tony微微蹙眉，想要从Peter的表情语气里捕捉他的心。  
「灌满我，Please……」Peter的声音软化下来，「Tony……」  
Tony心颤了一下，然后便毫不犹疑地翻过身来，把Peter反压在床上，抬起了他的双腿，直接进入了他的身体里。Peter在Tony进入的一瞬间尖叫了一声，然后便在Tony每一下疯狂的撞击下发出一声又一声的浪叫，性感又激烈，疯狂并令人失神。这毫无疑问是Peter反应最为放浪的一次，Tony跟他做过很多次，却从没听过他叫得如此放荡淫秽，而且后穴还随着他的叫床而一次又一次的收缩，好几次几乎吸得让Tony要直接缴械。交合的水声和踫撞声在房间里回荡着，Peter在一直攀登的快感之中又再次射精，射精的一刻环着Tony双肩的手几乎要抓破Tony的皮肤。  
「Mr Stark……Mr Stark，快点，快点灌满我，求求你，射在我里面，Mr Stark……Tony……」Peter全身因着两次高潮而泛起漂亮的潮红色，Tony仍然在抽插着，Peter在几乎失去理智的喘叫中一直夹杂着让Tony在他里面射精的要求，让Tony忍不住分神一刻去思考他到底为何对此这么执着，然而Peter却不让他有分心的时间，他躬起身吻上了Tony的唇，双腿夹紧Tony的腰，舌头恣意地在Tony口腔里搅动，Tony于是又把他按回床上，继续狠狠地干着他，直到对这男孩的一切爱怜一切执着一切欲望都随着那几秒的高潮化成精液，灌进男孩的体内。男孩明明并没有同时高潮，却露出比高潮时更满足的表情，陶醉地闭上双眼，漏出了甜蜜的一声「啊……──」  
Tony忽然明白了Peter的执着。  
Peter迫切想要填满心灵的空虚感，而他却不知道该怎么做。Tony暗自咒骂自己，明明他早就清楚，能填补他内心空洞的只有一个让他安心的归属，一段稳定的关系，一个能互相依靠的伴侣，一个能完全明白并支撑他的存在。  
他明明知道。只是他一直没敢踏出一步真正去牵起男孩的手，告诉他他永远会在他的身边，即使他早已在心底决定余生都会伴着Peter Parker。  
明明能够填补Peter和自己的，从来都只有一个方法。  
他从Peter身体里退出，男孩半睁着双眼，柔情似水地看着Tony。Tony躺到他的身边，伸出手指轻抚上Peter额上被汗水沾湿的浏海。「Peter，我们在一起吧。」  
还没从情事余韵中回过神来的Peter瞪大了双眼。  
「对不起，我早该这么做了。让你久等了。」Tony凑近Peter，在他嘴上印上了一个温柔的吻，「能填满你的不是和我做爱，不是我的精液，是我。」他伸出手按上Peter的胸口，「Peter，如果你愿意被我填满的话。我其实不如你所想象的坚强，但我相信我可以堵满你的整个心。你愿意好好感受我吗？」  
Peter把脸埋进Tony胸口，「我呢？我能填满你吗？」他颤抖着声音说道。  
「当然。」Tony亲吻了Peter的发旋，「umm，只限心灵，OK？」  
Peter抬头看向Tony，终于破涕为笑。  
心里的踏空感，在这一瞬间变成踏实感。  
「Mr Stark，」  
「嗯？」  
「你早就堵满我的心了。」  
「so do I，my boy。」


End file.
